


You Aren't What I Expected

by taiyoukei



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Theyna - Freeform, if fluff without plot is a thing then this is definitely that, soft content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason introduces his sister, Thalia, to his friend who happens to be Reyna. They begin to get to know each other and it wasn't going too poorly, perhaps Jason's attempts to set them up hadn't been the worst after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, but I found it in the files on my computer and thought I would upload and possibly continue it! I hope you enjoy reading this.

Thalia’s jaw dropped; standing before her was the only girl to ever render her speechless, and that, well that was something not just anyone could do. The black clothed, electric blue eyed girl could not believe that this stunningly gorgeous girl was her brother’s best friend, grated she wasn’t necessarily around her brother or his friend’s that much. Thalia was used to having girls liking her after first meeting them, not the other way around. She glanced down at her clothing; this worried her because it definitely was not her Sunday best, rather an old wrinkled Against Me! shirt from a concert tour, black skinny jeans and combat boots. She also was wearing a black beanie to hide the fact that her hair was a mess due to lack of showering. She wasn’t experienced with having someone she wanted to impress.

After mustering up some courage, yet trying to act relaxed and completely calm, the taller girl opened up her mouth, “So you’re Reyna?” she decided to ask, still hardly believing her eyes. 

The tan, muscular Puerto Rican answered with dignity, “I am the one and only Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.”

The other girl quickly mutters under her breath, “It’s hard to believe my brother could have any hot friends.”

“Well it’s quite hard to believe that Jason would have a hot sister,” Reyna says with a laugh, after hearing the other female say that.

“Oh, really?” the older questions, not knowing how much of a joke that was, or how suggestive it possibly could be. 

The only male in the room, Jason decided to quickly interrupt before things get too hot, “You guys do know I’m still here.” Even though he knew Reyna probably wouldn’t do anything in front of him, he had never seen his best friend this flustered around a girl before. She kept glancing at her hands and feet, she was nervous and trying to hide it. Although, knowing his sister, he could tell she was just as flustered around Reyna, she did a good job of hiding it, but he knew. He had been carefully studying the two from the moment they’d met each other in Reyna’s apartment and there definitely was some chemistry that he needed to get together, and he knew would agree: Nico and Annabeth. 

Before Jason could continue planning out all of his thoughts, the voice Thalia thought was as beautiful as her appearance interrupted the silence, “Yes, Jason, we know that you are still here. I’m not that blunt as to simply forget that. But you have a reason for calling Thalia here, do you not?” she finished. 

Jason opened his mouth, paused, took a breath, then proceeded to explain, “Thalia has been so lonely around the house lately that I thought she needed a friend, and I thought that friend should be you. In fact, I don’t know anyone better for the job. I thought that was a good enough reason to invite Thalia here and my plan has obviously worked so far.”

Thalia, who had been silent for a bit as the best friends talked, shared her opinion in the matter, “That was very thoughtful of you, brother. However, if you really want Reyna and me to bond then you should leave and let us get to it.”  
This prompted the blonde to question his sister and to show this by raising an eyebrow. This also led Reyna’s cheeks to flush, which she tried to hide by looking down at the floor. Although, she had to admit that Thalia’s words made a lot of sense because Jason was just holding back the words and actions exclaimed between the two women, whether they be friendly or not. 

Jason did not want to leave without Reyna’s permission because he did not know the girl’s opinion on what his sister had just said, so to check he asked, “Is that okay with you, Reyna?” 

Her response was not very promising, just a barely noticeable nod. This action was good enough for Jason so he exited the apartment. Swiftly after doing so he texted Annabeth and Nico about what had just happened because he knew they would be very excited. He took pride in his wonderful matchmaking abilities and smiled. Thalia and Reyna were now alone. It remained quiet for a bit, and they just studied each other in the lighting. It was about six pm and neither of them had plans for the evening that would interrupt what Jason referred to as their “bonding session.” 

Reyna found Thalia’s eyes distracting her from everything else in the world. They were the perfect color to compliment her very appealing features. She thought Thalia looked almost like a pixie with her short hair and her bright eyes. Thalia was her type, this was for sure. The bright silver piercings that cuddled Thalia’s ears were very attractive and complimented her look, plus from what Reyna could tell, she had a very good taste in music. On top of this growing list of positive things about the girl, Reyna was in love with everything she had heard about Thalia from Jason and what she had briefly experienced so far. This could be viewed as ridiculous, but she did know enough about her to like her.  
Something that was very good for Reyna is that Thalia’s feelings were mutual; the only issue was uncertainty about what would happen next. Ten minutes or so had already passed since Jason left the apartment and all they’d done was stare at each other in silence. Time, however, was on their side; both of them had not eaten and were growing hungry. Thalia used this as an opportunity. 

“Hey Reyna, by any chance are you in the mood for some food, or do you just want to check me out all night?”

Reyna’s cheeks had even more color drain from them due to the addition of the last statement in her question, but she answered honestly, “I’m hungry, but I do admit I would be content just staying like this.”

A chuckle arose in the air and the punk female offered, “Well, I could check out your kitchen and make us some ramen or something and then we can sit down and eat, while discussing what we are going to do about this.”

“That sounds like a good idea; I have some ramen in the cabinet if you’d like to cook it.” She answered, choosing to ignore the emphasis the other had placed on the word this.


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls get to know each other a bit more; some soft gay content, mostly fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking around through the files on my computer and realized that I had forgotten to post this update! My sincere apologies, but it's better late than never, right?

Two girls were sitting awfully close, but not too close, to each other on a bench seated at a small table while eating ramen and getting to know each other a bit more. They weren’t hanging around Jason or the others, but they didn’t seem to mind because they were caught up with each other and their own relationships. They were discussing other things than the girls currently cared to talk about; sports, dates, and alike. Reyna and Thalia discussed some aspects of their childhoods, past dating experiences, friends, interests, hobbies, occupations, everything. 

Thalia has learned that Reyna was pansexual and that she was currently working on completing a degree at a university with Jason, so she figured that this was how she had befriended her brother. Reyna also had a sister, Hylla, who is a bit overprotective of her as Thalia was with Jason. However, Hylla was working a bit far away from them so Reyna did not get to see her as often as she would like to.   
On top of this, Reyna has learned that Thalia, who was a couple years older and had already graduated from the university, was a guitarist in a rock band and didn’t live far away from the campus. It seemed a bit odd that she and Thalia had never met before now, but Reyna dismissed her thoughts about that since they were currently with each other now.

Surprisingly, the two girls didn’t have music tastes that completely varied from the other. Though it was wrong to completely judge a book by their cover, Thalia had not been sure that she and Reyna would almost completely agree about their music tastes.

On top of music, Thalia enjoyed reading, which Reyna shared another common interest in. Both of them had some struggles when reading, but the pair had both learned how to cope and overcome them in order to be successful. They discussed libraries and the best places to get books for low prices around the neighboring towns, and an agreement was reached that the used bookstore within one of the libraries was the best place to find interesting books for a bargain. Since both of them didn’t have very steady jobs, there was not too much money for them to spend on “unnecessary” items – things they didn’t need to survive. 

As enjoyable as their chat was, it didn’t help relieve any of the tension that kept building amongst them. They had the same thought running through their head; can we just kiss already. One of them had to make a move. The question was: who would be brave enough to do it first? It wasn’t that either of them was afraid; more so they wanted to see what the other would do, and who would be the one to initiate all of this. They didn’t want to mess anything up. Both of the women wanted to actually also form a good friendship with the other, instead of simply hooking up. Friends with benefits wasn’t really their desired title for one another, either.

Thalia was fidgeting with food, not in an immature elementary school way, just a tedious way of eating that seemed to reflect her acknowledgment of how it was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable for the two of them sitting there. She wanted to text Jason and ask him for a little help, but she didn’t want the fact that she was using her phone make her appear rude or show a lack of interest in Reyna since that was not the case at all. 

The sound of Reyna’s voice abruptly cut off her train of thoughts; “Are you almost done eating? You seemed to have slowed down so I wasn’t sure.” 

“Oh, yes, I think so. I’m getting a bit full, personally. What about you?” Thalia asked while her striking eyes gazed at the Puerto Rican girl. 

Reyna softly hummed for a moment before responding, “Yeah, me too. Luckily neither of us have too much food left; I would hate to waste it and it could spoil if we don’t refrigerate it soon. I don’t know what you’d like to do after this, but I wouldn’t mind staying with you a bit longer. If you don’t want to, I completely understand; I just wanted to let you know.” 

With a slight smile, she gently shoved the beautiful girl’s shoulder, “You know, I don’t think I would die if I spent a bit more time with you. I’m sure we can come up with something to do, how does that sound?” 

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” 

With that, the two girls got bowls to take their leftovers home in, hoping they wouldn’t be out too late, and they began to leave the restaurant. They considered some possibilities for what they could do with their spare time, ultimately deciding on just taking a stroll through the city on their way back to one of their apartments. The other could spend the night at whichever place they ended up arriving at.   
It was a somewhat cool evening, though it wasn’t supposed to be, and Reyna discovered that she was actually a bit chilly. She didn’t say anything about it, but it seemed that her unofficial date got the message because Thalia slid her leather jacket off and draped it around the other’s shoulders, earning her a smile in return. 

Reyna realized she felt safe around Thalia, which was something that didn’t often happen to her. Not many people made her feel safe, in fact, she could probably only list them on one hand – Hylla, Jason, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. This both terrified and excited her, but it was enough of a push for her to end up leaning her head on the gothic girl’s shoulder, which was fairly bold considering their lack of physical contact up until that moment. This wasn’t a mistake on Reyna’s part, though, because the short haired girl ended up cupping the other girl’s face in her hand.

They continued walking like this – Thalia gently stroking Reyna’s hair every so often, then setting her arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. They were silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was the type of silence that occurs when you’re at peace and you are simply trying to enjoy the feeling that you have at that moment. The sun was setting and they were gazing at it. Beautiful cotton candy pinks and soft hues of purple, a few hints of baby blue and fluffy clouds remaining, and beams of orange surrounding the lowering sun. It seemed perfect. 

The pair weren’t necessarily walking with a destination in mind, but they eventually ended up at Reyna’s apartment. Unlocking the door, she let her guest inside and put their leftover food in the fridge. Thankfully they hadn’t been walking for too long, so it was still fine for them to eat it later. 

“Would you like to stay the night? You can have my bed; I can sleep on the couch. I don’t mind, plus it’s getting late and it’s not safe to wander the streets alone after dark. Don’t say that you don’t need protection, either, because I know that, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t worry about people. If you don’t want to stay, you don’t have to, of course, but-“ 

Thalia laughed and gave Reyna a genuine smile in return, “Relax, I’ll stay. You don’t need to worry about a think. We can share your bed, in a not creepy sort of way, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Reyna nodded, “Thanks, Thalia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be around four or five chapters! I will actually try to update it in a timely manner next time - I truthfully am very sorry about that.
> 
> if you have any requests or anything, you can contact me on my twitter account; @taiyoukei_ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
